Young Justice Sick Clone
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Superboy is sick and get more worse by the minute, after battling Chemo with Superman and his lost twin Supergirl.


**Nov. 18, 2011**

**8:30 . Mount Justice **

"_Ahcoo!_" Superboy's sneeze caused the whole building to shake.

Superboy was on the couch in the living room in pajamas with a thermometer in his mouth and a ice-bag on his head

"Superman never got sick, why did I, how did I?" he asked.

"Well, made because your Luther's son?" Wally suggested.

M'gann brought some chicken noddle soup with crackers and sandwiches.

She check his temperature, it was 120°F

"Wally can get more ice?"

"Sure, thing"

He zip and within a second he came back with filled ice-bag.

"_Superman_ never gets the flu," Superboy mutters sullenly, burrowing down into the couch.

Then a another enormous sneeze came in.

_Recognized Artemis B07, Zatanna Zatara A03, Robin B01_

"Hey guys, how's Conner?" Zatanna asked.

"Worse, than yesterday." Superboy said weak before coughing.

"His temperature is 120° and ..."

Superboy sneeze again make everyone except Miss Martian to fall.

"That."

"Well, Batman and I have a solution for the terrible sneeze. We perfected a cold medicine to affect on Kryptonians.

Miss Martian gave Superboy the medicine.

"Thanks."

_Recognize Aquland B02 _

"Hello friends."

"Oooow!"

"Conner please, let me."

She grab the remote from the table and gave to him.

"This sticks, Batman care for Robin, Martian Hunter care for you, all of your mentors care for you. Mine can't even look at me for at least a second is being a clone so hard."

"What are friends are for."

Miss Martian sees that Superboy is uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? Hello M'gann, sorry forgot that you were somehow injured."

Martian went to get more bandages. Robin lowered the room temperature. Artemis came with a couple of covers and more pillows. Kid Flash zip in a took the empty plate and bowl and came back with a refill plate and bowl. Wolf came and accompany Superboy. Then Robin scan his body with a hand-held x-ray." Here's the reason of your feeling unconformable, you broken your left tibia, 5 rib-cage bones, right ankle, left humerus and ulna,and you have a big crack on your skull so, were going be on bed rest for along time."

Miss Martian wraps the bandages in around his telekinetic and tucks him in while Artemis stacks the extras pillow.

"But Black Canary expects for to be ready t o train."

"Dude, your are sick and injured."

"But.."

"Please Conner your hurt please you to lie down and rest, I sense you haven't sleep since you became ill.

"Well (_yawning_) Alright"

She stack the pillow, except one and he rest.

Aquland left a communicator just in case, if he need anything they were gone.

"Take good care of him while we gone training okay Wolf."Miss Martian

**Nov. 19, 2011**

**1:30 a.m. Mount Justice**

Superboy was awake

"Hello Superboy,or should I say weakboy." Kid Flash

"No, I'm..."

"a weak, little baby." Artemis said.

"It's no wonder Superman never like you, or stick around to say anything." Aquland said.

"We are better than you, because are real, not weak little clones of are disloyal mentors." Robin said.

"Oh Conner" Mrs. Martian said

"M'gann not you too." Superboy was shocked.

She hit in his broken rib-cage parts.

Superman watch.

"Superman help me."

"Why should, I your just a clone."

"No."

"Conner, Conner."

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

"Conner!"

He finally woke up to see his friends in their pajamas.

"It's okay, it's okay just look at me, Conner everything is going to be alright." Miss Martian said.

"It was a dream, Conner." Robin said.

"Dream, more like a nightmare." Kid Flash said.

"It felt so real, I was so upset that you..." Superboy was trying explain his dream.

"Don't worry will take good care of you until your whole again." Aquland said.

"Maybe this will stop the nightmares."

"_pots s'yobsuper searmthgin morf gnimoc."_

"Better."

"Much"

They back to bed.

"M'gann ?"

"Can you stay with me, please"

"Acourse"

She sleeps on the couch next the one superboy is on.

**Nov. 19 2011**

**7:28 a.m. Mount Justice**

Superboy woke up to see Artemis.

"Artemis, what are you..."

"Get you ready for breakfast and you are going to a visitor, well two."

She stack the like before.

"He's ready to eat."

"Mourning, Conner."

"Hello, M'gann _coughing_."

She brought in a tray with eggs, sausage, grits, bacon, toast, and ham._  
_

He tried to eat, but it just made his arm hurt more.

"Here I help."

She feed him and gave him a glass of orange juice.

"Well let's get you wash-up and get your clothes.

"The bath is ready but who is it for?". Wally asked.

"Conner of course." M'gann repiled.

"Don't worry the guys will help you."

She levitated him the bathroom and the guys in went in.

"Um, do you mind, privacy."

"Do you mind us help you get in the water and your PJs off."

"Fine." Superboy muttered.

Kid Flash unbutton Superboy's pajama-shirt circle around him to take the rest of his sleepwear off.

Aquland lifted him and put in the tub, then made the water alittle warmer.

"Well any goods new, on how long I have be like this?"

"So goods news as in your gong to be on bed rest for about 10 weeks, then yes." Kid Flash said.

"!0 weeks!" Superboy angrily.

"But the illness part is much worse. I took a blood test on you while you were a sleep..."

"You run test on me without telling me!"

"Conner, your're being attack, from the something inside of you."

"So, that means..." Suberboy startled

"Your being attack, from the inside out."

"How, how is this possible?"

"We don't, but we think I know who can." Robin said.

The guys carried him back to the couch, this time he facing the other way so Robin and Kid Flash can watch tv.

_Recognize__ Atom 18, _

The Atom put in new codes.

_Recognize Bumblebee B17, authorizes Atom 18_

"Everyone this is Bumblebee."

"I am accourse the Atom. Robin call me and..."

_Recognize Superman 01_

"...Superman, he said it was urgent."

Kid Flash zip in with Robin.

"Guys, whatever Conner is having, is definitely not a flu, not even an alien flu."

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

"You going have to see it to believe it."

They led the Atom and the Man of Steel where the Boy of Steel.

"Oh my."

Superboy's coughing was fit in lieu of greeting.

He had pointy bump both dark purple and ones that look like there to go right through Superboy's skin.

"You don't look well at all."

He took a swab out his tool kit.

"Open wide for me.

He collect a green, slimy substances from Superboy's mouth

"What's happening to me?" It was hard him to talk.

"Oh my."

"What's happening to him?"

" Some kind of fast-replicating silicon virus with side-effects of the common cold and the flu, but there additional side-effects high-temperatures, lost of appetite, and as a silicon it could end of as.."Atom explained.

"What?" Superman asked alittle terrified.

"The last and most known side-effect of any silicone virus. Death."

"Superman, who ever you are please help me."

"We don't have much time

"Miss Martian get some cold water, Robin lowered the room temperature, Kid Flash the ice in a refrigerator won't help, I need you to get ice from the Canada or beyond."

Miss Martian brought the water.

"In a week, he will perish, be strong Conner."

"Conner, please, stat with me."

"We need to take Superboy to my lab at Ivy University, luckily it's Saturday and I can go in whenever I want."

**Nov. 19, 2011**

** 12:30 p.m. Ivy University **

Kid Flash zip in with ice from Alaska, he half in bag and gave to Miss Martian, she place on Superboy's head and stop breathing quickly, but he still breathing deeply.

"Superman..."

"He's having a vision."

"Farther, I didn't know you also, like M'gann's pizza with pineapple, kiwi, strawberries and a side of her potato salad with apples, pickles, and avocados."

"_Ewwwww! _Please tell me that isn't what Kryptonians eat."

"He isn't going to the only one is sick, I and don't get started on what Miss Martian put in her barbecue sauce." Robin said.

"So no goat milk or butter, or mayonnaise, or dirt, or the living creatures from the dirt?" Miss Martian said.

Robin and the other members of the Team, looked like their going to throw-up.

"Um M'gann, those are earthworms and don't put any of what you said in any pizza, potato salad or barbecue sauce."

Superboy yelled in pain.

"Hurry."Atom said.

"How can we save my, son."'Superman asked.

"The only way is go inside of him and destroy the cells."

"I'll come."Superman said

"I will" Robin said

"Count me in too." Kid Flash

"Wait for me."Bumblebee said

"And I'll come too."Aquland said.

"Very well, Miss Martian and Dr. Cross will him from the outside we'll cure him in the inside of him."

They made it inside Superboy's lungs.

"Dr. Cross put Superboy asleep."

Dr. Cross administer anesthetics tube in Superboy's throat and he went fast asleep.

"So how small are we?"Kid Flash

"About 15 microns, small enough to slip though Superboy's cell without damage, and that's his cilia your hanging on."

"Cool" He swung on it like it was vine.

"Um let's stay on track with the mission, Kid Flash."Atom said.

"Yes, professor." he replied.

Superboy's condition is getting worse, he sweating, and a quarter of the ice is almost melted.

"Don't worry Conner, it's going to be okay." Miss Martian said.

"As we travel through the villi the CP4 barium sonowave will indicate any monoclinic phylosilicates in our vicinity." Atom explained

"Can you say that in English?"Kid Flash asked.

"This little doo-hickey beeps when the cooties are near." Atom said to explain to a brainless speedster.

"Oh, cooties."

"Superman, is something wrong?" Atom asked the man of steel.

"I can't stop thinking this my fault."

"I didn't know what to do when you first saw, cause you know nothing of parenthood, child care, or anything involving raising a child, less of taking care if a clone with your DNA." Atom said like he can read the Superman's mine and thoughts.

"Exactly, Batman was right, I need to face the fact that I have a son. I guest I should talk to him, like Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter said"

"Sort of, Well according to Superboy's vision he was second clone, meaning you have two sons, Match and Conner."

"Match?"

"You do realizes there was a reason Superboy is half human?"

"Lex Luther wanted a son?"

"According to Superboy's report Project Match was the first attempt to clone you, but Match was uncontrollable and dangerous unstable. So Lex and Desmond frozen him.

The sonawave indicates four viruses in their area.

They fought them but more came.

"Atom how do we stop these things."."

"Well from the looks of the side effects, Suberboy must have face Chemo in his last mission, since he was half Kryptonian the virus had trouble, but he's half human. "

"He must have infected him when was probably knock-out."

"The only way to cure him is destroy the seed, which should in his brain."

The Team hold on the viruses in the neck.

Superman and Atom made it to the brain.

"Only we have to is to use this field-pressurizer and it will obliterate"

He almost made it to the, but the seed sent antibodies and knock him out

An angered Superman use he heat vision and finished the job.

"You mess with my son, you mess with me."

**Nov. 19, 2011**

**7:35 p.m. Kent Family Farm**

Superboy woke up in a room, with Superman.

"Where are we?" Superboy asked.

"Your grandparents' house, your Grandpa Johnathan was happy to see you, and your Grandma Martha is making some soup and sandwiches."

"But, how did I, _Owww! _"

"Easy son, Chemo's cell have did damaged to both your brain and heart."

Superboy didn't know Superman thought of him as his son before.

"So, Conner I be back to check on you when I get back home from potral, now you better get some rest and I better tell them the same thing."

"Who?"

Superman opened the door and Kid Flash, Robin, Aquland, Miss Martian, and Artemis fall at his foot step and Supergirl was floating in the air with a her twin's dinner.

"Supberboy is going to need some rest, but yiu can have of his and Supergirl's and his grandma's pasties, then get some sleep."

"Yes, father, " Supergirl said.

She handed the tray and they left.

He ate his dinner, and it was the best he had in his life.

"How long it will be before he need the heart transplant."

"Not long Korra Zon-El, but long enough for Dr. Palmer, Dr. Spence, and Dr. Cross to make the a donor heart with our DNA and he will be better soon, my daughter."

"MMmm, Thanks Mrs. Kent."

"Your Welcome, Wally."

"Well it's getting late night everybody."

Mr. Kent showed them to their rooms.

The next mourning Superboy woke up.

"Conner, you okay?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Careful Conner."

He gave his son's breakfast and left for work.

"Looks like Dr. Hamilton have forgiven the Justice League, when someone was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? You were brainwashed?" Wally asked.

"Six months before we formed the Justice League, I was investigating Apokolips, but was captured and deleted of all my memories, I thought I was raised by Darksied and his Grandmother to conquer worlds and to bring peace and order. He made me conquer my own world. It feels like it's been to win back the perple's favor."

"You had, six months."

"Well I better get to work, you guys should be on your way to school."

"But who will take care of Superboy."

Clark whistle for Wolf and Beast Boy ( in formed of a wolf).

"Hey guys, can you take of Conner while we are gone?"

"Hey Wolf, hey Gar." Conner said in a weak and alitte pain tone.

He patted Wolf of the head.

"So how do feel?" Gar said removing Conner's tray.

"Like I could just die." he replied.

"Oh."

"What's going on? What's happening to me?"

"Superboy, calm down."

"Alright, just help me get up."

He tried and manage to on his feet.

Wolf leaned on his right side, while Beast Boy, in form of Wolf, help walk Superboy to the bathroom.

"Okay guys, I ready. You can carry me back to bed."

"Or you use this wheelchair to get around the house."

He got in the chair, and strolled off.

"I feeling much better, maybe I, well we can get some farm work done."

"What do mean by we."

"You know feeding chickens, milking cows, and clipping sheep. You might want to change into some-else."

"Like what?"

"Ewwww! Gross."

"What you thought fertilizer came from, dirt?

"Sort of."

"Well, you need to get all of it, I'll get the eggs."

"How much?"

"All of and from the looks of things you got alot to collect."

"Oh man."

**Nov. 20, 2011**

**8:30 a.m. Mount Justice**

"Hi guys, so your Superboy's twin Supergirl. Did anyone told your hot, doll"

"Doll?" She relied in anger.

Black Canary was ready to start training.

"Who wants to show are newest member are combat training?"

"I will." Wally said.

Wally tried to kick her, but he grab his leg and punch him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Wally screamed.

"You scream like a little girl."

"Oh HA HA Ha, you battle her and see her punch can break a bone."

Supergirl came in the kitchen and grab a can of soda.

"I'll talk to her."

"Hey Supergirl, when Superboy first trained he was mad and angry, I know you been told your a weapon, but your not, your person so that's I told him this, If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You can be a normal girl, not a clone or a weapon. Even though that's what your told, but your not, your you, you'll get use to being with us and seeing Wally eat."

"Well first in my wrestling family is be tough as rock or die in the arena."

"Then he must have programmed you with her memories, during your cloning process."

"About that, me and Conner are not clones of Superman, his DNA was put in during a routine inoculation, and as result, Lana gives birth to us. She was nearly identical psychological match to the known as Louis Lane."

The two went to Wally to give him apology.

"It the wrestling of best wrestlers of the world. Tonight it's Layla Lane vs Dinah."

"Wow, that's..."

"Superboy and Supergirl's mother, Layla Lane a.k.a Lana Lang."

"Yes, go mom!"

"Supergirl, come on, is girl's night out."

"Black Canary taking us shopping, getting make-up, and spa treatments."

"I think I'm going to be sick."Supergirl said

"Ready girls? Supergirl it's mandatory, let's go." Black Canary said.

"Oh come on." she replied

Supergirl walk in disappointment.

"Are you going to change?"Miss Martian.

She did, but in a long, torn up blue kiwi, a wrestler shirt, and a sky blue jacket with mud stains.

"What?" Supergirl said

"Supergirl, you do remember we're supposed to wearing clean, and un-torn, plus a litlle fancy clothes, like a tank-top or a skirt, have one?"

"But me ticket to Make Me Puke City."she replied.

"Come on girls."

"This is not happening." Supergirl

"Get in line." Wonder Girl said. "Say I love that shirt."

"Wrestling, the Boulder, Layla Lane, and Mrs. Punch."Supergirl said

"They're my favorite." Wonder Girl.

**Nov. 20, 2011**

**12:00p.m. Central City Mall**

"Wow, this place is huge."

"OMG, the Boulder vs Triton, I always wanted to see the best male, in the battle of the best , who will be the Alpha Male of Wrestling History."

"Let's go!" Wonder Girl.

"Oh no."

Both of the were outrage.

They first stop for clothes, cute clothes.

"Oh come Mom, it's best of the best." some guy with black hair, dark-gray spiked bracelets, dark, blue jeans that torn up, and similar t-shirt Supergirl was wearing. His blue eyes were squinted making him look tough.

"Why, mom?" another boy with spike, blonde hair, with brown leather gloves, and three rings on his left ear, black tank-top, a blue jeans.

"No, Jackson, Sammy, your going to your little sister princess birthday party, and both of you a getting proper men clothes. I'm maybe your aunt, but I you mother so act like it like it or not."

"Except our real mom would want to see her friends wrestle."

"What did you say?!" pinching both there ears" I can

"I can related with that."

"We both living in the same nightmare as they are."

"Come girls, they some stuff I want you to try on."

"No, no, and no, I look like..a..girl."Megan said

"So what your name again?"Zatanna asked.

"My secret identity is Megan Morse, Black Canary is Dinah. You can be Megan too."

"Pass."

"Chrissie Rocks, my second american singer,but not as much I the.."

"Hex girls?" Superboy asked.

"Me too."

"Hey look" Supergirl" said she picked up black leather gloves and spiked bracelets.

"So Chrisse, a last name is required how about, Kent."Megan said.

"After the Boulder's son Kent Rock,yeah."

"Of course."

"But Chrissie, life is not always about punching and boxing."

"Part of is, life is mostly about fun in mud, I love playing tug of war."

"Hey Chrissie, come on."

"Coming Cassie."

After the had lunch.

"Hey, do you girly-girls keep your girl-cuties to your-self."Sammy said.

"Hey, like the shirt."

Chrissie and Cassie went over.

"Why are hanging with them?"

"Don't ask." both said.

"_BEEELLLCCHHHH!_"Jackson said.

Chrissie did the same thing.

Later, that day after the girl's night out. Supergirl and Wonder Girl watched Chrissie and Conner's last match.

"She was a cast off wrestler with cast off team, but she beat the best Cassie, and she was mine mom."

**Nov. 21, 2011**

**5:30 a.m. Metropolis Hostpital**

"This Cat Grant, reporting live from Metropolis Hospital where the Boy of Steel is in need of a heart transplant after facing Chemo with his father, Superman, and twin sister, Supergirl. A helicopter will be bringing in the best doctors of the country. Can they help the Leader of the Teen Justice League? Our story will continued."

"Ready?"

"Ready as I ever be."

"Injecting anesthetics tube."

Two hours later, the doctor came.

"Are you ready to him now?

**Apr. 6, 2012**

**10:00 a.m. Daily Planet**

"Ladies and Gentleman, thanks for joining our news paper club." a lady said.

"Mrs. News, I was born ready, well me and Chrissie." Conner said.

"Well it's that so." Mrs. News" well I was born ready to spread the news."

"Conner, Supergirl, so I heard you took a name."

"Yeah Chrissie Kent."

"My earth name is Clark Kent, is seem right, my daughter.'

"Hey, who is this"

"He's..._um__.."_

"I'm there dad."

"Okay, then Mr. Kent. I see working at Daily Planet come in the family."

"Honey, is something okay, well hi kids."

"Hi"

"I'm Louis, there mother."

Both were shock, but happy at the same time.

"Good luck on your trip kids."

"Thanks, dad."

The Kent family was getting more closer.


End file.
